


[Fanvid] Borrowed Time

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: Stand and fight.





	[Fanvid] Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Paula (paulak_rumin8).
> 
> Music is "Borrowed Time" by Richard and Linda Thompson. Contains flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [107 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tqt27hw9qlvs8zz/time.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/188205648392/).


End file.
